


Many years away

by wingswinger



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Adventure & Romance, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, London, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Not yet famous band, Rated m for a reason, Science Fiction, Secrets, Time Travel, We are getting there slowly, Wormholes, jelousy, longfic, or Magic, the 70s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: The Brian May we all know and adore finds himself in the weirdest adventure of his life ever.From 2018 he falls right back into his 1971 self to re-experience his young days (now, with all his life experience and memories of the future.)Will he try to change the future? Can he even do that?Will he finally tell his everlasting crush about his feelings right at the beginning of everything?Let's see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings :) I am here with another Queen-themed story. I hope you'll like it at least half as much as Liquid courage :)
> 
> Hmm. This idea was running around in my mind for a while. Today my boyfriend helped me to start it somewhere. He is good with science, and I am really enthusiastic about my boys :) So we came up with this.
> 
> I don't know where it goes yet, but I have thoughts I'd like to explore. 
> 
> This will be set in 1971 when the band met Deaky, Brian wasn't yet married and Freddie (in my story) hadn't come out yet to the boys, or anyone.
> 
> I have to say I am not an expert on the real Queen-members, their real lives and relationships and this is just for fun and I don't mean to hurt anyone. 
> 
> Take it as a fanfic from the movie if you are not into RPF.
> 
> As this is a Maylor-story, the dynamics will evolve around these 2, and that requires some conflicts with parents, partners, etc. (Doesn't mean I hate Chrissie for example. )
> 
> Okay, now you know everything I've been worried about :D (Dear brain, please shut up!) you can start reading if you still want to :D
> 
> And you can give me prompts with this one, what would you like to see included with time-travelling Brian? 
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/A6jqFXp   
> -this is a Discord server for Maylor lovers, so please join if you'd like a little fangirling together :)
> 
> <3

December, 2018

It was a particularly windy night, and Brian May hated to be outside when the weather was foul like this. However, this time he couldn’t be stopped: he had to witness what he has been preparing for quite a while now. He even bought a new pair of binoculars to have a proper view of this year’s astro-peak: the Geminids meteor-shower.  
Brian always liked to watch these events alone, in absolute admiration of nature and the universe.  
The hill looked calm despite the heavy winds and the cold temperature. It would snow soon, he thought to himself, maybe we’ll have a white Christmas this year.  
But fortunately no snow-clouds were visible on the starry sky. It was absolutely a perfect scenario for watching this wonderful show.  
Brian felt the coldness’s sharp teeth bite deep in his bones as he took off his gloves to be able to handle his camera that hung in his neck all along. Of course, how would he ever take a step without making a pair of precious photos.

The sky was motionless for a long while and the elderly man wondered if he’ll catch a cold if he stays until the comets decide to be visible finally. But after a little more wait he caught a glimpse of the very first one that night. Oh God, it was just marvelous, really. Brian couldn’t even decide to just watch or take a photo.  
Soon he found a way to do both and a little smile formed on his face while watching, observing, admiring the sky.  
This went on for long minutes, maybe even hours and the old man forgot about the cold, the time and himself. He was a child again, or at least he felt like that.  
After a while, though things began to look a little blurry. Brian thought he had to find his glasses, because his eyes were getting tired, but when he had them on it didn’t matter. Through the binoculars and the camera lens he could only see vague patches instead of the glorious stars and comets on the night sky.  
He frowned to himself, it was absolutely strange. Was he falling asleep or what? He cleaned his lenses before coming to any conclusions, then looked again. Now through the binoculars he could see the sky again, but it was still quite an unusual sight. A new comet was there, falling slowly and it was a lot brighter than any others before. Brian actually looked up and the thing could be seen with the naked eye.

’Truly amazing…’ –he mumbled to himself, before a feeling hit him, he felt suddenly wobbly and dizzy, and as he glanced around… no way.  
For moments he was sure he was going insane. Which could be quite believable. People are not getting any younger, and he’s been through a lot. But floating stones?! Why would he see floating stones around the peaceful hill he loved so much to visit. It was surreal. Brian knew it was impossible.  
But still, he couldn’t help but wonder… what that strange bigger floating spot was not so far from where he had his little camp. So he took some steps, and he couldn’t really take his eyes off of the object. It was like a floating black pancake, looking soft and fluffy, but expanding slightly gradually as he got closer to it. He should take a photo, he reminded himself quickly. But when he looked into his digital camera he couldn’t see a thing like it was switched off. As he pushed the buttons on the side, nothing happened. The machine was just broken. Brian snarled at it angrily, why now?! So it took him by surprise when he looked up again to see the misterious blackness in front of him, within an arm’s reach. The black substance looked so foreign to him he was almost sure that (if he wasn’t going crazy) it was not from this planet.  
He knew he shouldn’t touch it, but the whole world seemed distant at this point and there was a weird pull towards it, his whole body was getting closer and closer and he couldn’t escape now even if he wanted to, so Brian decided to just go with the flow. He may die, but he had a wonderful life and to leave this world with a big discovery would be something a scientist could ever dream of.

He fell to the hard ground some time later. It definitely wasn’t the soft grass of his beloved camping spot, but his knee took the fall surprisingly well. What the bloody hell has happened? –He wondered. As he looked around he found himself between some old buildings, and he wasn’t really sure where exactly those buildings were situated. It was still London, for sure. Whatever that black thing was, didn’t take him far. There were people talking nearby in English. It was daylight already, but the cold wind was actually quite similar to the night before.  
Bri stood up and was trying to sweep off the dirt from his clothes with his hands, but as he looked down on himself, he could have sworn he didn’t dress up like this, well, not today at least. His coat looked like it belonged to a lady. A very poor one, actually. And he haven’t even seen wide-legged pants on men since the ’80s! Now he was wearing them. And there was one more thing he noticed, but couldn’t be sure of, not before he stepped out of the shadows. He walked out to the busy street he saw from where he landed, and in the pure daylight he took hold of a lock of his own hair and pulled it before his eyes to take a look. Sweet Jesus. Brian had to swallow back a shocked chuckle. It was not grey, as he was used to it by now. It was dark brown again, like originally, in his young years.  
Brian frowned and looked around. The road now seemed a oddly familiar to him. It was the main road where he and the boys used to practice in a small building before their little performances in local clubs and pubs. And it was almost 50 years ago, as he remembered. The funny thing was that the area looked now exactly the same as in Brian’s memories. Including the cars. The clothing and hair on people… and as he turned around to look at himself in the reflection of a shopwindow– also his appearance. No fucking joke here.  
He was back in the ’70s!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds the boys who are in the process of chosing their bass guitarist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys :)
> 
> I'm so happy for the feedback and that so many of you are interested in this fic.
> 
> Here we go with the 2nd chapter, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Let me tell you once again before anyone freaks out that I'm not following every fact so John may have not been picked in December, and I don't know if the boys ever lived in the same appartment -but I love the idea- so the point is: this is called fiction for a reason :D 
> 
> I think I'm going to make it a little Christmassy to get in the mood for the holidays. I read somewhere that there were times when they spent Christmas together and I'd like to imagine and re-create the whole thing :) Would you like that?
> 
> One more thing: I couldn't fix the look of the text, I'm quite new at posting so if it's still hard to read please give me advice on how I can improve the look on this site. Thank you!
> 
> Happy reading ;)

Oh bloody hell! How is this… why…? –Brian wasn’t sure about his degree anymore. Time tavel was not possible. It couldn’t be. Well, there were possibilities, but… NO! IT WAS TOTALLY INSANE!  
God, what should he do now? How would he get back? What caused this? That strange happening on the hill…?! He felt like he was really close to a panic attack, when an old man –approximately his real age!– put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

’Are you okay there, boy?’– the man asked, his grey brows sliding up in curiosity. Boy. It’s been a long time since somebody called him that. But, as always, Brian’s politeness took the lead when he answered with an unsure nod.

’Yes, Sir. I’m doing alright…’– his own voice surprised him, another thing that changed – only slightly, but Brian could feel the difference and it scared him.

’Are you sure? Are you lost?’– the man talked warmly again and Brian swallowed, before telling him he wasn’t lost. He was actually two blocks away from the small storehouse where they used to play and practice. It belonged to Roger’s family, but they didn’t use it anymore.  
Brian thanked for the old man’s concerns and started to walk toward that place. Of course he wasn’t sure there would be anybody – he couldn’t even tell the exact year– but he couldn’t just stand on the sidewalk in total panic. His heart still was racing and he had trouble breathing regularly.  
As he went past random people, it was a strange feeling not to be noticed by them. He didn’t particularly like it when he was recognized on the street, but he was used to it by now. He was famous. But now all of a sudden he just wasn’t again. A wave of relief ran through him at the thought. Now he would be able to do anything –anything!– and wouldn’t be talked about in the media. He haven’t even realized before how he missed this freedom.

His steps started to slow down as he reached the building. It looked the same as he remembered, and stood between the bookshop and the snack bar. Brian swallowed before reaching for the door handle. It was left open most of the time when they were inside and he hoped he’d have the luck now to meet a familiar face to help him deal with this situation.  
His heart was jumping all around. He wasn’t sure he is not dreaming. And suddenly a shocking thought hit him in the chest. He might see Freddie again.  
Brian pulled back his hand and leaned against the wall, breathing hard. He couldn’t stop a tear from escaping his eye as too many emotions filled his mind.  
Oh shit. Oh God. This was too much. But he wanted to act like a professional scientist. This was most probably a new discovery. He’d be the first one to experience such a thing so he had to stay focused and investigate the whole situation. Pull yourself together, Bri!  
It was the moment of truth. He didn’t feel ready, but wanted to get on with it. So he grabbed the doorhandle and pushed… and nothing happened. The building was closed.  
He didn’t even expect such a twist in the story. His heart sank with uncertainity, what should he do now? Should he walk the few streets to reach their appartment? Should he visit the store where Freddie and Roger worked? Should he stay here and wait?  
As he was deep in his thoughts, watching the busy street that was not nearly as busy as it will be in 2018, suddenly the door behind his back opened at last.

’So you’re not dead, I’m glad!’– and as he turned around he saw who he was most afraid to see, and it was something he wouldn’t admit even to himself. It was Roger Meddows Taylor in his early twenties. Brian often looked at the photographs of these times, and he never failed to notice how beautiful his best friend always looked, but now it suprised even him when he was standing right there face to face with the drummer. His tousled blonde locks, those sleepy seductive blue eyes and the facial expression that was so Roger-ish made Brian’s mouth run dry. He was just blinking at the blonde, not moving a muscle.

’Bri? You okay? Freddie is jumpy today, you better come in’– Roger pointed a finger inside to invite the curly haired boy in, but Brian only looked more shocked than before. At hearing Freddie’s name his senses became overloaded by tension and Brian needed to cover his face with his palms before he would pass out. 

’Hey, you… Bri, what’s wrong?’– Roger stepped up to him and put a steadying hand on his shoulder with concern.

’Just a moment…’– Brian finally managed to say and he tried breathing deeply, paying attention to the inhaling and exhaling process. 

’Are you gonna throw up?’– Roger suddenly seemed worried about the safety of his rugged t-shirt.

’No-no… I’m okay…’– Brian finally breathed normally again, and let his hands slowly fall down to his sides. –’I’m alright now.’

’Good, you scared the shit out of me! Are you hungover?’

’What? I…’

’You only had two beers last night! You’re getting old!’– Roger slapped his shoulder and Brian felt a strange need to smile at that. You have no idea.

As he and Roger slipped inside Brian finally felt his nerves calming a little at the familiar sight. The hall was just the way he remembered it, cold and dark with a single light bulb at the end. At the time he hated it, now he found it comforting. They headed for the main area where their equipment was kept and where they usually used to play. Before going in, Roger asked him a question that confused him.

’So did you buy the present for Chrissie?’

’Buy a present…?’– Brian couldn’t believe his ears, but it made sense. He was in a relationship at the time with a woman he would not spend the rest of his life with. It was almost morbid to know he would divorce that girl many years later to be with someone else. And now he wasn’t even taking his crush on his best friend into account. Brian gulped and answered.

’Not yet, no. Did I tell you something about it already, like… what she would like to have? I totally forgot.’– he tried to pry carefully for any information about their lives. 

’Eh… dunno. Maybe an amethyst medal? No, wait, that was Mary…’– Roger shook his head. Freddie was together with Mary. Oh God. Brian’s going to go crazy with his knowledge about the future.

They stepped into the main area and Brian didn’t dare to look up to see his long lost friend, but he knew Freddie was there. He sensed his presence and it gave him goosebumps. And then, he heard his familiar voice too.

’The lost canary flies home, finally!’  
Brian opened his eyes and there he was. A young and healthy Freddie. He had to fight the urge to suddenly just hug the soul out of him so he swallowed hard and averted his gaze.

’What the actual fuck happened to you, Darling?’– he heard the familiar scolding voice of the singer and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

’Leave him alone, he’s just hungover’– Roger defended him, and walked up to his beloved drum set.

’And when does my Dear Brian accept this as my excuse when I am late?’– he threw his hands in the air theatrically, before winking at Bri with a teeth-flashing grin.– ’Don’t worry, Darling. We’ve all been there… but now please be ready, we have to begin. Those poor boys are going to freeze to death in the kitchen!’  
Boys in the kitchen?

’Emm. Who?’– Brian tried to not look stupid but definitely felt like an idiot when Freddie and Roger looked at him with a frown. 

’How many drinks did he have?’– Fred asked Roger mockingly. Roger grinned at the singer.

’You know, the bass boys!’– Rog finally enlightened him. Oh, yes! This was a moment Brian was waiting for. They were going to meet John, it was the December of 1971! Thank God.

’Oh, yes, I –I remember it now!’– Bri tried to sound convincing while Roger read the names listed on a small piece of paper.

’So… Richard, Harry and Benjamin. Are we waiting for anybody else?’

’Noboy else’– Freddie answered with confidence.

’Wait, what about John?’– Brian interrupted with a confused look before thinking. He remembered that John was picked by them right on the first day. He was quite impressive.

’Who?’– they both turned to Brian questioningly when the main door opened and a tired, long-haired skinny guy stepped inside, breathing hard from probably running all the way here.

’Hey, Guys… My name is John Deacon.’– the boy panted, holding up a bass guitar.

’Do you know him?’– Roger exchanged a look with Bri who only shrugged. Now he also vaguely remembered that John almost missed the audition.

’Is late arrival fashionable these days?’– Freddie sighed dramatically, but kept on smiling. –’Well, come in, Darling and please take a seat in the kitchen.’

So John did as he was told and sat down to wait, when Freddie called in the first one, a blonde, short-haired guy names Richard. He was visibly shaking from the cold but made the preparations with his bass guitar and started to play the given part. Brian couldn’t help but feel cringy inside, knowing how much better John would sound.

’What do you think?’– Roger leaned in close to Bri. The guitarist could smell the scent of Rog’s shampoo as his blonde locks fell into Brian’s face and the taller boy blushed suddenly. He felt like a freaking teenager again, and though he almost looked like one, the joke was that he actually had 71 years of life experience behind him. 

’I don’t think his performance is strong enough…’– Brian told him honestly and Roger made a face at that.

’Are you expecting a fucking McCartney to show up?’

’Who knows?’– Brian smiled at him and folded his arms before his chest.

’Okay, Richie, let’s change the track, alright?’– they heard Freddie instruct the boy.  
The second boy was even worse. The third one was not bad, though. Brian knew his bandmates were considering to pick Benjamin, but he also knew how they were going to react when they listen to John for the first time at the end. There will be no questions anymore.  
So he just leaned back and waited for his mate to show his talents, when Roger looked at the clock and his brows were raised in surprise.

’Freddie, it’s almost noon. We should be back in the store.’

’Alright, Dear. Than that was all for today…’– Freddie called and John came out of the kitchen with a little panic on his face.

’I’m sorry, but could you just listen to me, for a minute? Tomorrow I am going home to Leicester. I won’t be here for two weeks…’– they boy looked really desperate. Brian didn’t remember this scene. They had time to listen to everyone. Is there a chance… that the past was changing?  
Roger took out a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his pretty lips.

’Well, I don’t know, mate. You were really late…’– the drummer shrugged lazily.

’I got lost, I’m really sorry…’

’Maybe you will still have a chance once you come back, Darling…’– Freddie said while packing. Roger shook his head at Bri, knowing they would have somebody else by then. Brian’s chest felt tight and cold at the same time. They had to have Deaky. There was no way he would play without John.

’Let him do it. Won’t be long!’– Bri finally said it aloud. Roger glared at Bri, not understanding his attachment to John. But Freddie only sighed and nodded.

’Okay, boy. Show us what you’ve got in TWO minutes.’

Well, after 10 seconds the band had a new bass guitarist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is constantly nervous about his situation until he finds a possible way to solve his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, Guys!
> 
> I'm posting this now but I might re-write it later because something seems a little off to me.  
> Tell me what you think ;)
> 
> Oh and Brian probably wasn't studying in 1971, but I made this AU move because I need that for the story. Hope you don't mind it.  
> And Roger is a little softer in this one, I don't know why. Probably because I saw that video when he makes those adorable faces while recording.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NcrDwtLmC0&t=0s&index=3&list=LLLqifJ-bb6l8C1NtrbfHN0w - If you want to see as well.
> 
> And join our Discord Fan Group :) https://discord.gg/A6jqFXp
> 
> Happy reading <3

One of the first things Bri did in his new life was to go to the local library, searching for books on time travel. He found altogether 7 books on that topic. 3 turned out to be a complete waste of time, because they were nothing more than fiction. Then there was that one book trying to prove that it wasn’t possible to ever do. It made Brian smile bitterly.   
And there was a book about the actual topic he was looking for, but the only thing he found was the possibility to travel to the future. Not the past. It never even mentioned going backwards.  
The 6th one turned out to be a poem collection and Brian felt like hanging himself. He hit his head against the desk in their shared appartment that looked so confusingly nostalgic and familiar when he first stepped in.

 

The first night he spent awake, looking at the stars, wishing he could see his children again. Would he have the chance to be home for Christmas? He doubted it. Would he ever get back?

Brian was confused, sad and excited at the same time. In his old body he could have gotten into a hospital with these strong feelings that made his mind race, and his heart pound constantly.  
From a newspaper on the kitchen counter he found out it was the 10th of December, 1971. 

When he was lying on his really uncomfortable bed in his shared room with Roger, the only thing he wanted was his phone. Just to refresh his memories about everything that happened around those days. Just how were they able to live without internet back then? 

He wanted a source to tell him exactly what he should know about their lives at the moment. He cringed at the thought of getting into an embarrassing situation again.  
Telling the guys about his unbelievable adventure sounded great in theory, but what if he changed the future with it? They almost left John out of the band! Brian knew it didn’t go like that in his time. John was among the first people they got to hear out at the audition. It wasn’t this difficult. Why did it change?

God.  
What if he died in his real life, and now this was some kind of a purgatory, and he had to re-live a part of his life when he made bad life choices? No, Bri. You are silly, go to sleep!  
So he finally tried to stop thinking and closed his eyes, turning away from the drummer’s side of the room to face the wall. He didn’t want to think about his last idea, but his mind kept crwling back to it. What if the bad decision was to marry a girl he would leave later. Or not continuing his studies and getting into a serious fight with his parents? Or…

He suddenly heard Roger snore a little in his sleep and Bri felt the need to look at his blonde friend.   
Roger was lying on his stomach now, squirming a little until he found the best position to fall back asleep. His right hand was hanging down beside the bed, his hair was like a nest. His face was angelic. As Bri watched his bare upper body as it rose and fell while breathing, the guitarist felt a familiar, but strangely strong warm wave of excitement run through his chest and belly, making his face blush in the dark as well.

Wow, this is… okay, he needed to sleep right NOW.  
Those bloody hormones… Uh, idiot. – He huffed at himself and started to play his part from Doing Allright in his head until he fell asleep. He didn’t manage to imagine his guitar sound without Roger’s drumming, though...

’Hey, don’t you need a little break?’– he heard that raspy voice from the doorway but kept his head on the desk, sighing audibly as a response. ’What are you learning anyway? Poems?’  
The 6th book was open before him still.

’Uh. no’– he turned his head to see the blonde lean against the wall with his arms crossed before his chest. He was wearing a funny-colored hat and a west above his long sleeved red t-shirt. And he was looking at Brian curiously.–’I just… have this project. I have to find a book that explains time travel.’

’Are you building a time-machine? Hey, take me back to… no! Take me to the future! I need to see the cars we’ll have in like… 2300?’– Roger seemed awfully excited for an adult. Brian couldn’t help but roll his eyes before smiling at him.

’A machine won’t take you to the future, Rog. It’s not like that.’

’You say it like you know it!’

I do, Brian wanted to tell him. But chose not to. Instead, he turned his head back into the surface of the cold hard desk. 

’Hello Darlings’– Freddie stopped in the doorway as well with wondering eyes. Those eyes shifted to Brian. –’Why is he dying?’

’He is studying hard’– Roger answered with an eyeroll. – ’About time travel.’

’You want to leave us, Dear?’– Freddie immediately pulled his dramatic facial expression at Bri who finally raised his head and swallowed uncomfortably.

’Would you two just leave me alone for a little while?’

’See? He hates us. We are too much for him. I knew it’– Freddie went on being… himself and Roger shrugged casually. 

’He might hate you but he loves me. Right, Bri?’– Roger’s question was a joke, but Brian felt like crawling out of his skin already. Was he always like this? Brian didn’t remember. In his old days Roger wasn’t such a flirt anymore, well, not with him.

’Get. out. please’– he finally sounded frighteningly confident and both of his mates left him to dive into the last freaking book before he would throw the whole pile out through the window.   
But the last one actually was… interesting. And happened to be on the topic of Brian’s problem.

The boy read the first chapter and found out that time travel could actually exist, but not the way we’d expect it. There are certain occurrences in space that could throw us into other dimensions, and it could be both taking us back or to the future. And it would be most certainly… Oh no.  
Brian turned the page and found out that the book was no longer of any use. The pages were soaked in something that made the whole thing undreadable, and only six chapters away were the letters visible again. As he got older, he swore less and less but now he couldn’t help but yell a mad ’FUCK!’ into the air. 

He took a deep breath then to steady himself, and closed that damned book, but when it landed on the table he noticed a name on it. 

’Peter Henricksen’– he read it aloud. The name was so familiar… YES! His teacher from his university. And if he knew well, Henricksen should be still teaching him at… ’Our place in the Universe’ class.– he checked the timetable he had above his desk. Bingo. Finally his heart felt a little less heavy.  
This lasted for approximately 2 full minutes before Roger burst through the door into their room without any knocking.

’Bri. Eh. Chrissie was here.’  
Brian’s heart sank when he heard her name. He was not ready at all to deal with his ex-wife. His girlfriend. Whatever. It was just too much thinking right now. His head started to hurt madly.

’I… I just… Tell her please that… huh.’– Bri looked so pale like he was going to pass out so Roger frowned at him like he always did, really adorably.

’I already told her you were probably tired because you’ve been learning all day and all night for an exam. She is gone and is waiting for your call. She didn’t look angry.’– Roger explained and Brian realized he didn’t really breathe since the blonde was in the room. Oh, he needed to figure this out or he will go crazy soon.

’Hey, are you sure you’re okay? I mean. You look like you’ve seen Freddie in his new trousers.’

’New trousers?’– Brian asked with confusion.

’It’s leather. And so tight my balls hurt just from the thought of wearing it. He bought it for the next gig.’

’This is just the beginning, I promise you!’– Brian finally felt so relieved that he could smile a little before realizing he mentioned reference to the future. Fortunately Roger didn’t get it.

’You might be right. Mary is a bad influence on him.’– Roger smirked before handing Bri a cup of tea he had between his fingers all along but the guitarist didn’t even realize it.–’This is yours, if you plan to be up all night again. Yes, I noticed. And you can switch on the lights too, I don’t mind. This exam seems to get on your nerves badly.’  
Roger winked at him and as Bri reached for the cup his fingers brushed against the drummer’s and he felt a little jolt of electricity all over his body. He bit his lip. So Rog noticed he was up last night but he thought it was because of a… wait.

’Exam? I… I mean, when is it exactly?’– he tried to pretend to be looking into his notes, but he actually had no idea about anything that was piled up on his desk.

’You said Friday. That Henricksen guy’s favourite day, fuck him. Friday should be fun.’– Rog opened his drawer and took out a towel while expressing his opinion. Brian smiled to himself. At least he would surely meet Henricksen in… two days. He will know more and he can finally do something about this situation. Thank God. This was something that calmed his hammering heart a little. He didn’t even notice the blonde was talking to him again.

’Hey, Earth to Brian May! You heard me?’– the drummer suddenly leaned over his desk to have his attention. He had no shirt on again. ’Knock-knock?’– he grinned into Bri’s face.

’You do know how to knock in theory, sometimes you should practice it on the door as well.’– The guitarist couldn’t let that comment slip because he knew exactly that Roger was never going to learn this thing. Sometimes he even barges in at the age of 69 when Brian least expects him.

’Oh come on, you don’t need to knock either when I’m in here!’– Rog pouted.

’I freaking do. I don’t want to walk in on anything… I’d rather not see.’– Brian blushed at his own words, but the drummer made his face pure scarlet with his reaction.

’If you change your mind about that, I’ll be in the shower’– he winked as casually as possible, before getting off Brian’s desk to head out.   
The guitarist almost forgot already about the reason he had a crush on his best friend. Now Roger made sure he remembered it.

To break the chain of the fantasies that tried to break into Brian’s young head he stood from his place and strolled out with his teacup to the kitchen where Freddie was singing. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of paper in his hand and he was trying to find the perfect rhyme and the perfect tone. He sang it again and Brian recognized it. This song never made it to the albums, because Freddie changed his mind at last. Hearing his actual voice still made Brian break out in goosebumps and not only because of his friend’s talent. He haven’t heard him like this for 27 years.

He missed Freddie so much. So he didn’t even want to interrupt the singer, he only stood a couple of steps away and listened, before he was addressed by the drama queen.

’Is it so bad you’re not even coming closer?’

’What? No, Freddie. It is truly mesmerizing.’

’Truly mesmerizing? Since when are you in love with me, Darling?’– Freddie joked and a shy smile appeared on Brian’s face. He might have sounded a little too emotional. Well, he was. But Freddie wasn’t supposed to know that.

’I don’t even count the days anymore’– the guitarist joked back and sat down, sipping on his hot drink and realizing that probably half of the cup contained sugar. This is how Rog would drink it. Brian made a face but sipped again.

’I worked some more on Keep yourself alive. You should look into it, I left the plans on your nightstand when you were in the library’–Freddie told him. 

’Okay, I’ll do that’– Brian nodded. 

’No protests? No ’stop fucking with my song, Freddie’? Nothing?’– the boy raised his palms hopelessly, looking at Bri questioningly. –’What is wrong, Darling?’  
The only thing that escaped Brian was a sigh. He couldn’t tell Freddie about it all, but he really wanted to.   
Freddie I came from the future. A future that you are not a part of for a long time…   
He couldn’t do that. Not to him. So he stayed silend and averted his gaze.

’Is it about Chrissie? You forgot your date yesterday.’

’No, it’s just…’

’You are acting a little weird. You were late too yesterday and we haven’t really seen you since we got home.’

’I’m here now’– Bri tried to get out of Freddie’s trap. He was a really observant person and it was hard to lie in his face. But now Brian needed to.–’I just had to study and it’s killing me. I need to have a little fun, I think.’  
Fun. This was the magic word when talking to Fred. He wouldn’t stand in the way of a little fun and Brian was taking advantage of that.

’That’s the spirit, my Friend! Alright, so as soon as Roger is back I’ll put on some music and we’ll play something… a board-game! No! Cards! In real money, of course’– Freddie winked at the last part daringly, but Brian’s face didn’t mirror his level of excitement.

’You don’t even have money, Fred.’

’But I will AFTER the game!’  
They both smiled at that, then the singer glanced at the paper again with a frustrated sigh.

’I need a bloody good topic for the next song. Something controversial, something that would piss off the right people in the right way. Something dramatic, you know, like…’

’Oh, shit! Jesus!’– they suddenly heard from the hallway Roger’s voice, he sounded quite freaked out. Brian immediately stood to run for his help, but Freddie only swiped a little hair out of his own face before raising his index finger in the air, thinking hard.

’Hm. Jesus. Doesn’t sound bad, actually.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is locked out of their room -wearing only a towel.  
> John gets a nickname.  
> Freddie is just his flirty self,  
> And our Bri might have to eat meat again...  
> CHAOS ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers!
> 
> I am back with this thing and I really hope I won't disappoint.  
> The next chapters are going to be a little angsty and serious so I made this the fluffiest I could. 
> 
> I'm not sure since when does Bri not eat meat, but I decided to be flexible with this, since the story is just fiction :) 
> 
> Enjoy, happy reading ;)

’I can’t believe this, shit!’– Roger was walking toward Brian with a facial expression somewhere between angry and panicky… and his body was only covered by his towel around his waist. Before Bri could say a word he noticed the blonde boy’s problem in his hand. It was the doorhandle. Without the door, actually.

’Is that ours?’– Bri only managed to say this much before the drummer yelled back at him.

’Fuck, it is! And all my clothes are in there, and it’s fucking freezing! Jesus, did somebody open all the windows?!’

’What’s the drama about?’– Freddie appeared within moments and looked at the drummer like he didn’t believe his eyes. –’Is this gonna be THAT kind of a party tonight, Dear?’  
Freddie’s eyes rested a little on Roger’s biceps and Brian noticed. He kind of felt ashamed because he realized he had been staring as well. The drummer was too fine to be true.

’Can you guys do something about this shit?’– Rog blinked hopelessly at the both of them, but mainly at Brian, because Freddie was more likely to drink the screwdriver than to ever repair something with one.

’Negative, Darling.’

’I’m talking to the one who built a guitar.’   
Well, that was a long time ago, and Bri was really out of practice at the field of repairs. In the last 30 years if anything broke in his home, they called somebody to fix it. Before that, for 20 years he was living the life of a rockstar. 

’Well, I could take a look…’– Bri began without any hint of confidence in his voice, swallowing again when his gaze shifted from Rog’s eyes to his slightly wet hair and then to the towel around him, that hung a little lower now on his hips.

’I think he meant the door, Honey’– Freddie’s teasing words startled him when he realized he was staring again. Brian felt his cheeks heat up and he couldn’t have been more thankful for the unknown person who suddenly started knocking on their entrance door quite loudly.

’Who is there?’– Freddie asked quite naturally when Roger raised his brows nervously.

’I am naked!’– he whisper-yelled to remind the singer before he could let a stranger in.  
Brian couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling that warm tingling again all over his young body. 

’Half of London has seen you naked already.’– Freddie announced while the person on the other side seemed to answer quietly. They didn’t hear anything.

’The other half hasn’t seen me for a reason!’– Roger fired back at Freddie, but the singer ignored him and decided to open the door anyway.   
For their surprise it was their new bass guitarist standing there, a little soaked from the rain.

’Hi, John’– Brian greeted him immediately, while Roger seemed a little uneasy because of an almost stranger seeing him in only a towel.

’Hello Guys…’– the boy said quietly.

’Come in, dear John!’– Freddie opened the door widely to let the young musician in. His steps were shy and unsure and he stopped beside the sofa.

’Do sit, you don’t have to worry. We do not bite. Only if you want us to’– Oh there we go, Brian remembered all the flirting these two did, mostly during their first years.   
At the singer’s last sentence John only smiled kindly, then started to talk.

’I… I only came to tell you that my mother cancelled… so the thing is, I am not going home. And if you’d like we can… play. Together, I mean. If you… want to. I mean.’  
He sounded awfully nervous. It made Freddie grin and Roger cringe.

’That’s wonderful news, Dear! Let’s get down to it as soon as possible!’

’So… now?’– John asked insecurely, his gaze drifting to Roger who was trying to hide himself with his own arms. ’Or… I can come back tomorrow…’

’Well, the thing is…’– Freddie started, but Brian suddenly remembered a case when they got stuck in a hotel room and John solved their problem with a knife and unlocked the door. He interrupted his friend.

’…Can you open a door that has no doorhandle, Deaky?’

’Deaky?’– Roger frowned at him and he suddenly realized what he just said and Brian’s eyes widened. Not again!

’I like that nickname, it’s actually cute!’– Freddie seemed eager and John looked quite okay with it as well. Only Roger had that questioning look directed right at Bri.

’I might be able to open it, yes.’– the new boy said, finally making Roger ease up a little. –’Just give me a knife. My dad showed me a way…’

’Okay, Boys. Just do your thing while I prepare something for us to eat!’– Freddie announced and the three of them walked up to the source of the problem.   
While John did the hard work, Bri and Roger watched, and Roger sometimes made some strange faces, not really trusting the new guy with this.   
Then a little clicking sound could be heard and the door finally slid open, thank God for John Deacon.  
Roger finally exhaled a little air that has been stuck in his lungs, and Bri gratefully patted John’s shoulder while giving him a supportive smile.

’You did a wonderful job, thank you, mate!’– the guitarist said and the bassist nodded to accept the compliment modestly and went back to the kitchen. When Brian followed Roger into their shared room, the drummer seemed a little upset as he almost ripped the cupboard open.

’Hey, are you okay, Rog?’

’This guy is just crawling under my skin. Ugh!’– he growled while taking out a new t-shirt.

’Who? John?’– Brian didn’t understand. Roger shouldn’t be mad at him, the guy just helped him!

’Your DEAKY, yes. He is weird.’

’You are weird, without him you’d be naked until tomorrow and we could sleep on the kitchen floor.’  
Roger looked back at Bri like he said something bad about his mom, then angrily dropped his towel, revealing his quite perfect butt to the guitarist. Brian almost immediately averted his shocked stare, going red again and he was quite sure that this NEVER happened in their past. He would remember a furious butt-reveal for sure.

’I’ll just… I… ’– he wanted to say something but words failed him.

’Like you never saw an ass before…’– the drummer rolled his eyes at him while buttoning up his jeans. 

’I think Freddie… he needs my help with the…’– yes, he had to leave now, before the drummer could notice how much Bri liked that little dramatic strip-tease.   
So he rushed out to the kitchen, taking his time before stepping in, taking some steadying breaths, leaning against the wall… He still didn’t understand Roger’s fury and his hostile way of looking at John, but it was just too much for him at the moment to think about.   
Then a familiar scent reached him and he immediately knew what dinner was going to be. Oh, shit, no, not this. He couldn’t deal with this now.  
Well, at least his arousal was gone.  
Now he was feeling almost nauseous...

’I know you are here, I can see your hair. Come in, Darling’– he could hear Freddie’s sweetest voice suddenly and he didn’t have a choice, he had to face his fate. He walked in and sat down at the table.  
And there it was. The two boys were standing above a pan that was stuffed with two still pink chicken breasts. Brian gulped and his face turned horrified at the thought: he might have to eat meat again… It felt like being forced to hurt an innocent thing.

’Darling, you look like you are going to be sick in seconds.’ –Freddie noted a couple of moments later, seeing the guitarist turn pale.

’I just… I don’t really feel like having chicken.’

’But you love chicken. You said mine was even better than your own mother’s!’– Freddie tried, but no matter how convincing he usually was, Brian couldn’t imagine that poor dead bird going down his throat anytime soon.  
John poked a little piece that was already kind of ready and chopped down a little to have a taste.

’It is really nice, Fred.’

’See? He likes it.’

’I know Freddie and I am terribly sorry… I just… can’t.’– Brian finally stood with a nervous jump, although he has hardly been sitting there for a whole minute yet. –’I’m going to the shops, I’ll be back in ten minutes!’– he announced before getting his coat and his shoes. The two guys’ eyes met and they both shrugged, then they watched the guitarist leave in a hurry. At this point Roger finally found his nerve to show his grumpy face, he must have been really hungry.  
He blinked at the entrance door without understanding the scene. 

’Where is Bri? What happened to him?’– he asked curiously, and Freddie put down the salt with a heavy sigh.

’Well, Darling. I think he must be pregnant.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand you still can join our Discord Maylor Heaven ;) 
> 
> https://discord.gg/A6jqFXp


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian can't escape his fate, can he?   
> \+ he meets a cat in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys,
> 
> This chapter is like a filler, but I'll post another chapter tomorrow (hopefully) to bring you some more interesting things.
> 
> Thank you Mary for beta-reading ;) <3
> 
> This happened only because I wanted to imagine Bri with a cat in his arms :D 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was still cloudy, but not raining at least. Brian took giant steps, even compared to his general self. He acted weird and there was no way the others will just leave him alone after the chicken-incident. He had to figure something out. Had to just come up with a thing. He might say he hit his head when he was drunk. That would explain his memory-problems. But not the chicken. Ehm. He could say he saw something terrible happen to an animal and it changed him. But when? The rest of the band is always with him, at least one of them. And he would have said something about it already if he was so shocked at something that it turned him into a vegetarian. 

God, this was hard.  
And he wasn’t even considering Roger’s flirty attitude yet. What has gotten into that guy? Nothing was working out his way, it seemed. Destiny was not on his side today, he had been feeling it already, but suddenly he caught a glimpse of someone across the street on the way to the shops and he became ABSOLUTELY SURE about it.

Chrissie.  
Oh shit.  
She must have bought some things there herself, since she was living close by, it was possible. The girl was standing there, chatting with a random guy who had a bicycle at his side. He might have been lost in the city.   
The guitarist swallowed hard and tried to listen to his brain instead of the hammering heartbeat in his chest.

She can’t see me now. I can’t talk to her. I’m not sane enough for this. I have to get away from here before she notices…  
Brian took some steps backwards in panic and before he could prevent things from happening, he accidentally crashed into a box that belonged to the second-hand bookstore, and as it fell over most of the books from it slid out onto the ground. FUCK.

’The hell are you doing, Son?? Seen a bloody ghost?’– the shop assistant was yelling at him, and Brian had no real choices anymore. He could stay, help, apologize and face his ex-wife-to-be, or he could flee.  
And Brian May then did something he would never have expected from himself: he ran.  
The noise must have caught Chrissie’s attention so he didn’t even look back, he only focused on getting away quickly without crashing into people or anything else.  
By the time he reached the park he was panting and whimpering. He was never really good at sports, he had to admit. He stopped when his feet reached the first patch of grass and put his hands on his knees to be able to breathe, body a little bent. Oh God. He never felt stranger in his entire life.  
All he wanted was to go home and call… his best friend. He’d tell Roger about his crazy dream and the grey-haired drummer would shed some tears from laughing hard at his story. But he couldn’t do that. And the boys might be getting worried about him if he doesn’t return soon.

As Bri just stood there, straightened up now, but still motionless, just thinking about his options he suddenly felt something warm and soft push up against his ankle and he almost jumped at the unexpected sensation. Then he looked down and spotted an almost completely white cat who was getting friendly with him, rubbing himself? herself? against his leg.

’Oh, hi’– Bri immediately crouched down to the feline. The little girl –as Bri just found out– looked up at him with emerald green eyes and pressed her face again into Brian’s leg lovingly.

’Just what I needed’– the musician sighed rather to himself before stroking the back of the cat, earning some purring. –’Are you lost?’– Bri asked as if he could get an answer.–’Me too, I guess.’  
The white cat always leaned into his touches like she trusted him without any reason.

’Have you ever had a secret that could change everything? I really shouldn’t tell them, should I?’– he kept on talking really quietly, not to alarm the people walking by. –’Yeah, I know, I sound crazy. I might be going mad.’

’Meow’– that’s all the reaction he got and it made him smile. He even thought about taking her home, but under these circumstances that would be the worst idea ever. Tempting, though. It seemed that the cat chose Brian as her friend for life. He let her climb into his arms and he stood again, only to stand eye-to-eye with the next surprise of the day. Freddie freaking Mercury, with armes crossed, leaning casually against the fence that surrounded the park.

Brian froze in his tracks when he realized that his friend must have stood behind him all along. He could have heard him, and judging by the interested look in his eyes, he surely DID.

’Don’t mind me, Darling. You two are the cutest sight this whole month.’

’F-Freddie? How…’– Brian wanted to speak. He really did. Just… couldn’t.

’How did I find you? I came after you because you looked alarmed as hell when you left. Then I lost your track, but after some seconds what do I see? A big pile of hair running along the street like he’s trying to outrun death itself.’  
Brian felt his heart sink. He didn’t notice Freddie or anyone when he ran. Now he was in serious trouble.

’So, Dear Brian… would you just fucking tell me what is going on with you lately?’  
Now or never, Bri thought. The moment of truth?

’You mentioned a secret to your furry friend.’– Freddie’s eyebrows slid up and he stepped closer, running his long fingers through the cat’s white fur who appriciated the attention very much.  
Brian had a little time to think meanwhile, and he became absolutely positive about one thing: he couldn’t tell Freddie about him coming from the future. That would end in disaster. Freddie can’t know about his own death, that would be cruel, and he would just go crazy with the knowledge. It would mess him up and Brian would never do that to him. Since he didn’t know if their future could be changed, or if it should be in any way… he chose to keep this secret to himself. 

But the singer was waiting and Brian almost heard a clock thicking in his head, searching for something that is believable, and big enough for him to be completely out of his mind. Should it be a lie? He was a horrible liar, always, and in a serious matter like this Freddie would know if he was bullshitting.   
Should he just tell Fred to leave him alone? He wasn’t forced to tell the secret. Freddie might be hurt a little, but would give him time. He should totally do that. A perfect plan. But Fred spoke again.

’You know, I’m only here to help you. You can keep it to yourself if you want, Dear, but why would you if you have friends? This is why I came after you. Trust me, Darling. It helps if you talk about it.’

’Uhmm..’ – Brian wanted to give up and die. Why did he have to pull the ’I am your friend, please trust me’ card? Not fair. The cat must have felt his uneasiness, because she started to move and struggle to get down. Brian granted her wish and put her down, deciding to say something, just anything that comes to his mind when he straightens up and makes eye contact with his worried friend again. What came out was something like this:

’I think I’m attracted to Rog.’  
Wait, what? Did he really say it?! Come on! No. Fuck. He really did. Look at Freddie’s face, Brian really said it aloud. That naughty smirk on the singer’s face was sending an alarming shiver through his body.   
God, what have I gotten myself into again? I just confessed something I’ve been hiding for more than 50 years…

He couldn’t look at Freddie any longer as the wild blush spread all over his hopeless face. He only heard his friend’s soft chuckle, that sounded actually impressed and not mocking.

’Took you long enough to admit it to yourself.’– at the words his eyes snapped back at Fred with confusion.

’What?’

’Oh, Darling. You wouldn’t notice shit if it was running you over like a train’ –Freddie sighed, being overly dramatic again. –’But you must have fallen really hard for our handsome drummer if you got to the point of telling me… And you can’t eat. You forget everything, including your girlfriend…’  
Huh, at least he puts the pieces together and he’ll stop bothering me. Will he? Brian always wondered what would have happened if he told somebody about his crush on Rog. Now he might get more than he hoped for… in a bad way.

’Uh… Freddie, I just… please, just…’

’Don’t worry. As I said, you can trust me. I am not going to sell you out to the blondie. But you might want to know something about him…’– Fred smiled mischeviously as he leaned down to pet the white dumpling at his feet. Brian was waiting eagerly, although another surprise could just kill him.  
Freddie looked around and he grabbed Bri’s wrist out of the blue, pulling him towards the other exit of the park. 

’If you want to avoid your lovely girlfriend, we should delay this conversation. She is coming this way. Just don’t turn your head back and we’ll be fine.’  
Brian let himself be guided, almost giving up caring about the whole situation. It was too much again. His body needed a rest. He swore he’d immediately go to sleep once they get home.  
His appearance might be youthful, but his mind was too old for this shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a visitor, Kash.  
> Brian seems to be happy to see Freddie's little sis until Roger starts to flirt with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was HARD :D 
> 
> But I hope you'll like it.  
> Writer's block is a b*tch. 
> 
> Thanks a lot to my fellow girls, especially Havvy this time, for the handcuffs :) :D 
> 
> Happy reading, Everyone ;) <3

Bri couldn’t sleep again.  
The rain was making so much noise on their window, and the sound of the clock ticking was driving him mad too. Just like the sight not even a whole meter away from him.  
Roger decided not to wear anything to cover his chest this night, but had a furry blanket draped over his waist. He was on his back, breathing regularly, his hair everywhere.  
One of his hands were under his head, the other on his stomach, fingers grabbing onto the blanket like he wanted to make sure it wasn’t sliding lower.  
Brian was analysing every little part of his friend, not actually wanting to believe what he found out about him.

//’Hey, Fred…’

’Chop-chop, Dear. We need to get home before the fish fingers get cold.’

’Fish fingers?’

’Since you decided to hate my chicken… I asked Roger to make some by the time I get you home… What is it, Darling?’

’Thanks, Freddie. Very thoughtful of you…’

’You still look like an offended puppy… If you’re concerned about your secret, I may not seem like it, but I can keep my mouth shut. If that’s what you want.’

’Yes, please!’

’And I’ll help you.’

’What do you mean?’

’Ah, sweet little thing. You have no idea, right?’

’Is this the thing you wanted to say? About… Rog?’

’Oh, yes. It is.’ //

He remembered every single word they shared on the way back to the appartment. He thought he knew everything from their lives because he has already been there, living it through the years. But no, he never even thought about this, ever.  
Brian looked at Roger’s parted lips as he took in a deeper breath, almost in a snore. Those lips… have already been kissed. But not only by the girls he knew about.

//’Will you tell me already?’– Bri asked Freddie a little more impatiently than usually before they reached the entrance door to their flat.

’Curious, aren’t we, Brian?’– Freddie’s smile was sheer evil, but Bri couldn’t really be angry at him, although the way Freddie kept him hanging was driving him crazy.

Before the drama queen unlocked the door, he just casually turned back to the anxious guitarist who was chewing on his lower lip to say:

’Your dear drummer-boy is not so straight either, Darling. I’ve known him longer than you.’– And so Freddie opened their door with a wink.//

 

Huhh. Brian felt a shudder running through his whole body. What Freddie said was… men. Roger has been with men. What the hell? Bri never knew about this, in their long lives, ever. Roger surely would have told him. Wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t he if… they are best friends?

Brian wanted to feel relieved, hopeful, but this information just made everything messier in his head. He might have a chance to be with… but no. Why? How? Why now?  
His hand clenched into a fist, then fell onto the surface of the bed, hitting the mattress with a quite loud thud in the silent darkness. Roger stirred at the sound and started to move, so Brian turned away as quickly as he could. The last thing he needed was having to talk about his suffering.  
And he was hard again. Perfect.

 

The next morning was particularly difficult, because the guitarist was awoken by the bell. John shouldn’t be able to come over this early, because he had an appointment to the dentist. He could hear Freddie’s usual eager greeting at the door and when he realized it was a girl entering their home, Brian jumped out of the bed in panic. Who is this? Chrissie?  
But as he kept listening, he calmed down a little as he didn’t recognize the voice as his ex-wife’s.  
Was it Mary? No, probably wasn’t. Freddie was always quiet around Mary, but now Brian kept hearing his storytelling-voice that was generally loud. As Bri kept listening, on the other bed Roger groaned in pain before rolling over and starting to wake.  
Brian was so upset about the stranger that he almost forgot to stare at his crush, who was half-naked still, and his boxers and blanket didn’t really hide that part of his anatomy that was quite active in the mornings.  
Brian swallowed, convincing himself to focus elsewhere, so he forced his attention back to the door and kept on eavesdropping.

’Ehhm. What are ya’ doing?’– Roger asked drowsily, scratching the top of his head.

’Listening. Who is this girl?’

’Is there a girl here?’– Roger immediately sat up, jerking back instantly as if pain shot through his sore neck.

’Ohh, shit.’

’What happened to you?’– Brian asked, still deliberately not looking at him.

’This fucking pillow happened to me. Fred stole mine and gave me this… Uh.’ –he said with a disgusted face, raising the thing. Bri took one glance at the drummer but if only he hadn’t. When he saw the goosebumps all over Roger’s chest, his heart-rate doubled and his cheeks felt warm. Especially, when Roger came up with his idea.

’It’s totally cramped. Can you knead it out?’

’WHAT?’  
Brian almost swallowed his own tongue.

’Please, Bri. I can’t even look to the left… It’s bloody maddening.’  
Roger was pleading so nicely with those puppy eyes, and shirtless chest. Brian knew he’d start visibly shaking the moment he touched that skin. 

’No! I mean, no. I have to… I need to go to the bathroom.’– he jabbered and opened the door to escape, but almost immediately he heard Freddie’s melodic yell.

’Briiiiaaan!’

Like the singer had an eye at their room.

’Yes, F-Fred?’– Bri was still shocked, but the cold floor under his feet did wonders to his aroused state. 

’Please wake Roger and come out here. My little sister is our guest for today.’– Freddie’s face appeared at the end of the hall, looking at Brian. The guitarist only nodded, before heading for the bathroom.  
So it is only Kash. Thank God. He felt his nerves calming gradually as he was staring at the mirror. He looked very young, but he felt really old inside. He never did before, not even when he WAS so much older. But now all this stress was making him weak. He couldn’t wait to speak to Mr. Henricksen tomorrow.  
He washed his face and brished his teeth, getting ready.  
By the time he arrived in the kitchen he didn’t need to wake Roger. The blonde boy was at the window with Freddie’s little sister, both looking out at the first snow. Rog was wearing a t-shirt now and a quite decent jeans. 

’Hello, Kash’– Brian said as a greeting when both of them turned around.

’Hey, Brian’– the brown-eyed girl flashed a kind smile at him. It felt good to see her so young again, too, and it warmed Brian’s heart to see her with Freddie.  
The older Bulsara slowly walked over to Kash and he put an elbow gently on her shoulder like he was leaning on her, but not really. 

’Yes?’– Kash looked at him with a little annoyance, but still smiling.

’Scrambled eggs?’– Freddie asked.

’Yeah, that’s good. If you’re not burning them again.’

’Nobody’s perfect, Dear Sister.’

’Not even you?!’  
Their banter was just cute, made Bri smile. His delight only lasted until Roger started to talk.

’I could do it, Fred. I’ve never burned them before. I like it when they’re still soft and moist, you know… ’– he said, turning back to the girl.  
Brian couldn’t believe his ears. That voice. That was Roger’s horny-flirty voice. Bri only ever heard it after performances when Rog wanted to seduce a girl into his room. 

’If you think you are so good, please. Do it, Honey.’– Freddie handed over the pan to Rog and Brian’s mouth fell open.  
Freddie should be on his side! Doesn’t he see this? Rog totally wants to get in his sister’s panties.  
The drummer grinned at Kash as he started working with the eggs. Brian couldn’t help but walk over to him, to see what he was doing. He didn’t remember ever seeing the blonde guy doing something more than eating in the kitchen.  
When he cracked the first egg and only managed to get half in the pan, the other hald on the counter, Bri leaned in modestly to whisper into Roger’s ear:

’Sure you don’t need help with it?’

’Not from you. You screwed up your chance.’– Rog answered a little angrily and he pushed Brian away a little.  
Brian frowned at that reaction, not quite understanding if Roger was talking about the massage that he turned down, or something more. He sat down at the table and started to read the newspaper that they had there for days.  
Most of the articles were boring, but there was one Bri found quite interesting. They announced the meteor-shower for next week. It was the same annual thing that Bri went to see before he ended up in 1971. He was wondering if it was a coincidence that he ended up there just one week before the other one was about to start. Strange, he thought. He only came back to reality –well, kind of reality– when Freddie placed a cup of tea before him. By this time Roger managed to make the scrambled eggs and he sat down by the window with Kash, talking about building the biggest snowman of all times. 

’But why a snowman? That’s so boring. We should make an animal. Something white! A baby-seal?’– Kash suggested.

’That’s cool, let’s make a baby-seal! You’re such a genius, Kash…’  
Ugh, Brian couldn’t even think about breakfast. Roger wasn’t even that much of an animal-lover. He was only sweet-talking Freddie’s sister into a date. It was ridiculous.

’Please don’t kill anybody with your eyes, Dear.’– Freddie sat down next to him, talking silently.

’Don’t you see what he is doing?’– Brian didn’t want to show how he felt about Roger being flirty with somebody else. But he couldn’t contain himself.

’He is trying to mess with your curly head. And he is doing quite good as far as I can see…’

’My head? He doesn’t give a shit about me.’

’Did he ask you for a massage?’  
Brian felt like he was late to arrive at a party. He was missing something everybody else knew.

’Eh. Yes. Why?’

’Does he look like he has neck pain?’– Freddie raised an eyebrow, shrugging, then stood up with his tea.  
And as Brian started to watch the two of them he realized how true Freddie’s words were. Roger’s neck moved just as gracefully as ever. He was lying to him. To get a massage. To get his touch. And Freddie knew about it.

Did he suggest it? 

Did Bri fuck up?

Shit. 

Roger was leaning towards Freddie’s sister, putting a wavy lock of hair behind her ear while smiling at her.

He totally did screw up.

 

Brian wanted to die. The whole day was a disaster. Until Kash left after lunch Roger kept her company, continuing to flirt his way under her clothes.  
He even decided to take her to the bus, and Brian felt like he was punched in the face when they left, giggling together. Without a word he turned around to get back into his room.  
He fell face-first into his bed and growled into his pillow.  
Then he heard a very stylish knock on the door, then it opened without waiting for his answer.

’What the hell is up with you, Brian?’– Freddie sounded genuinely concerned. Bri only raised his head to huff out an answer before burying his face back.

’Nothing.’

’Yeah, that is what you are doing for yourself. Big fluffy nothing.’

’What should I do, then?!’– he turned his head and sounded quite annoyed now.

’Fight, my Dear. You act like you’re a 100 years old already. You can’t miss all the signs.’

’Signs?’

’Roger is into you. And you are into him. Please, just fuck already.’

’Very elegant.’

’Forwardness doesn’t kill elegance. You can say fuck elegantly.’– Fred shrugged– ’And trust me, I have an eye for this.’

’For gays?’– Brian couldn’t stop himself. He was tired, worked up and quite hopeless.’You do have experiences on this field, right, Freddie? And does Mary know?’– his voice sounded harsh even to himself. Not even a little bit friendly. Freddie twitched at the doorway and started to fumble with his hands.

’I’d better go. The dishes won’t wash themselves… And you act like an asshole.’

’Wait, Freddie…! Uh. Shit.’– Bri groaned as the door slowly closed with a click, leaving him alone in the room.  
He really shouldn’t have offended Freddie, and he felt like shit. But he knew the singer, and they both needed a little time before facing eachother again.  
After some minutes Bri slowly got up from the bed to just do something. He walked around the room, looking for further clues about their lives.  
It seemed like he was not going to leave anytime soon, so he should just catch up with their lives in 1971. Brian didn’t want to think about his real life, but sometimes a wave of worry washed through him, feeling sweaty and fearful that he might never see his children again.

But now was not the time to make himself even more miserable.  
So he opened his drawer, looking through some school papers. There were the drawings he made during Practical Physics classes. In retrospect, he still found those classes boring as hell. 

When he didn’t find anything interesting, he walked over to Roger’s nightstand and for a moment he thought about opening it.  
Well, for about 10 seconds. Of course he couldn’t stop himself. As the forbidden treasure box slid open, Bri felt a little spark of excitement in his chest despite feeling quite under the weather all day. As he expected, he found a magazine full of women and cars inside. Well, he didn’t even expect anything more from Rog, but he was secretly hoping he would find some song lyrics the drummer wrote about him. Or any indication that Freddie wasn’t just exeggerating things and Roger was really into him. A part of his mind kept screaming at him for wanting to find a proof, for wanting to get closer to Roger. Changing things could mess up his own time.  
Brian didn’t want to think about these things, but they kept creeping back inside his head. But for now, what could go wrong if he only looks around to collect some info. This was needed only for scientific purposes. Yes. Do you actually believe your own words, Brian May? –he asked himself.

Of course he didn’t. But he lifted the magazine and pulled it out of the drawer.  
This was on the top of everything else. When he pulled it out, though, Brian’s eyes widened a little.  
Beside a pile of keys and a little toy car there was lube in there, and… handcuffs. Brian’s heart suddenly skipped a beat, or two.  
He cautiously lifted the cuffs with his slender fingers, only touching where it was necessary, and he investigated it like Sherlock until the point when his door burst open and the blonde drummer was standing there, looking questioningly at Bri with his own little toy in the guitarist’s grasp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know the other side a little, about how Roger feels. And Brian is slowly falling apart as usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!   
> Sorry for the delay, I was busy and it makes me sad that I only have time on the weekends to write. Though, I am planning the next chapter already so I might be able to post a little sooner next time :) 
> 
> I hope you'll like this one btw.  
> The Maylor love scene is just around the corner... we could say it is one chapter away from us? :D ;) 
> 
> So   
> Happy Reading ;)

It was all over.  
Brian fucked up and there was no return.   
The guitarist knew he shouldn’t have done it. Why didn’t you listen to your gut instict, Brian? Why?!  
In another situation he would just laugh and tell that he was looking for a freaking tissue and found handcuffs instead, and they would laugh until their throat felt sore from it. But now… the tension was too much and Roger knew something was up with him.   
This was so over. He felt it, and then… finally Roger started to talk. 

’I’m quite sure you weren’t looking for that.’

’Eh. No.’– Bri managed to force out without a crack in his voice before he recognized that mocking smirk on the drummer’s mean-pretty face. ’I am sure though that if you used this thing on Freddie’s little sister, he would strangle you.’– he couldn’t help it. The jelous thought just escaped him without having the chance to take it back.  
Roger crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway lazily, chewing on his pretty bottom lip, staring naughtily at the very confused Bri who was still holding the sex toy.

’When I use these with someone… usually I am wearing them.’– he said so smugly and so seductively that Brian found himself mute, his mouth went dry and Roger’s words gave him goosebumps. And an erection.

’And by the way… what makes you think I’d want to have sex with Kash?’– he asked, keeping that raspy tone, stepping closer and closer to the guitarist mercilessly.

’Uh. You were kind of obvious about it.’– Brian felt tension building in every little part of himself, and he breathed out shakily as the drummer stopped a little too close to his body. ’L-like… helpful, and… caring… and you flirted with her.’– Bri babbled around because he just had no idea how to handle Roger being so close with that smug expression. He was shaking by now.

’Ah. But I am always helpful and caring, Bri. With you as well. Am I flirting with you, then?’– No, this can’t be. Roger was leaning in so close their noses almost bumped into eachother. Brian’s jeans were super tight at this point.   
He didn’t even realize that he dropped the handcuffs until it crashed against the drawer, startling him a little.  
As the toy landed exactly where Brian found it, Roger only glanced down at it and then closed the drawer with one hand. When he looked back up at Bri, he saw as the guitarist tensed up and gulped.

’Hmmmm. My toys are not for shy boys. Keep your hands off my stuff.’– Roger reached down to lock it and took the key out with a satisfied smile, turned around and walked out, leaving Brian there, with a heartrate faster than an intercity train, aroused and weak. He fell down on the nearest bed and couldn’t control the shaking in his limbs for long minutes…  
Meanwhile Roger took out a cigarette, flopping down on the couch and wanted to light it when Freddie walked past him and took the thing from between his lips a little aggressively.

’What?!’– the blonde boy protested.

’I don’t want my clothes to smell like a grill party.’– Fred announced and he still looked pissed as hell.

’What’s wrong with you? You don’t mind me smoking here.’

’Well, I do now, Darling.’

’Wow, everybody is weird.’– Roger huffed and he let his head fall back against the pillows. 

’I’m going out. I’ll be late.’– this was the sentence that broke his relaxation. Freddie was grabbing his furry coat and took the appartment keys in his hand.

’Where are you going?’

’I have some… things to sort out.’

 

’You… alright, Fred?’– Roger stood, getting a little worried for his friend.

’I’ll be. But you won’t if you don’t talk to that fool in your room.’

’Bri? About what?’

’Your fucking feelings for eachother. That’s what.’– said Freddie and left, shutting the door with a theatric motion.

’What the…?’– Roger drew his brows together, feeling suddenly really nervous.  
From this moment the boys’ evening was really pathetic. Brian wanted to go and use the toilet but he didn’t have the strength to face Roger, so he stayed in his bed. Roger wanted to talk about the thing Freddie mentioned, but as soon as he stood up from the couch with a plan, an invisible force dragged his ass back down.   
They both watched the sun go down through the window and felt nervous like there was an exam coming tomorrow. (Well, Brian actually did have one, btw.)  
The guitarist once got up, but the thought of seeing those provoking eyes again made him want to hide under his bed. He was praying for the thing that brought him here to please, have mercy on his old soul and take him back now. But it didn’t happen. He was quite convinced that he was here for a reason. Probably a punishment. Must be. He could face all this separately, but it was way too much for too long.

 

’So Freddie told me… Fred said that you have… Uh, fuck. Bri, are you in… no, that’s fucking lame. Do you wanna shag? Too much… I know we are friends. You are my best… Huh. I think I want to kiss you…? Shit, I just can’t do this…’– Roger sighed to himself, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror not so long later. For the first time in his life he felt close to actually have something really special for himself. And it was really fucking frightening. He always wanted something to happen, but never expected to go his way. Brian, his absolutely best friend was the straightest thing… since forever, until last Tuesday. But since then, something was in his eyes, something Roger never saw before.  
It always made his chest tingle strangely. It wasn’t like picking up a random girl or a guy at a bar. He never felt close to somebody he wanted to sleep with at the same time. Was this…? No, that’s probably a strong word. Let’s just leave ’love’ for Romeo and Juliet. But then…

Then there was a heavy thump against the door like somebody crashed against it, then a hard knock.

’Let me in!’

’Can I just get dressed, please?’– Roger answered, though he was fully dressed already. He just couldn’t help toying with him.

’Would you hurry? I need to get in there!’  
When Brian finally got in, he hurried past Roger and the blonde was grinning to himself as he closed the door behind himself. Bri looked so panicked, why was he in their room for so long if he needed to use the toilet? This was ridiculous. He decided to talk to him when he comes out. So he didn’t even move a step away, didn’t want to give himself the chance to flee or hide. Just ask him.  
Just tell him.  
Just fucking kiss him.  
But then suddenly he heard a scream from the bathroom and a noise like a heavy object hit the ground...

’Bri, you okay?’ –he shouted through the door, then he didn’t hesitate to push at the doorhandle to barge in.

’Hey, I’m fine… uh. Just get out.’– the taller one said from the floor, groaning painfully as Roger immediately grabbed at his shoulder to pull him up helpfully.   
He meanwhile noticed that Brian’s fly was still undone and he could see his striped red underwear.

’Uh, God. It hurts…’– Brian whined again, rubbing at his waistline and as soon as Roger let go of him, he pulled up his shirt to look in the mirror, turning his backside to it to see the source of the sharp pain. Roger observed it with him silently. On his skin there was no visible fresh bruise, but for Brian’s greatest surprise he saw a prominent scar on his waist, it seemed like a wound was so huge there that it had to be stitched up. But – when? Brian never had stitches.

’It has healed quite nicely and you have no new wounds’– Roger suddenly announced, catching the guitarist off guard. 

’What is this?’– Brian couldn’t hide his shock and didn’t think clearly at the moment to stop himself.

’Well. You don’t know?’– Roger looked at him in the mirror, confused.

’Eh, I… think I hit my head too.’– Bri tried to protect himself, but it made Roger only more worried.

’Fuck, should I call an ambulance?’

’No, no, it’s okay. I just need a little rest.’

’You’re scaring the shit out of me, Bri. You don’t remember your accident? In the Summer? You were hit by a car!’  
Hit by a… what the actual hell? Brian was NEVER hit by a car. Something was seriously off. He would remember a thing like this, and a scar like this. He looked in the eyes of his own reflection in the mirror in panic and for the first time he wondered if he really knew this Brian May that was looking back at him…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finally finds out where he is exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys.
> 
> These weeks are busy, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Thank you for being here and reading my story :) <3 
> 
> It's only kind of proofread so sorry for possible mistakes. 
> 
> I need to go to sleep now, but for you
> 
> Happy Reading ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and sorry, sci-fi nerds here. I'm really bad at this stuff. :P :D

Roger was just insufferable, he couldn’t be convince to just leave him be. He forced Bri into his bed and insisted that he slept right away, because he might have hit his head badly. He even wanted to call an ambulance, but Brian managed to talk him out of at least this one.

In the morning nobody was home when he woke. Freddie and Rog must have been in their clothing shop, so Bri had a little time alone. He was lying on his back, studying the ceiling and feeling more relieved than he thought he would be. When the need to pee reached the edge of unbearable for him, he finally got up and used the bathroom, shily observing the place he fell last night, and he took off his t-shirt too, to look at his scar in the mirror again. It was still there, the unknown red line with the little crossing lines of stitches. His brows slid up in confusion. Mr. Henricksen probably will tell him something useful about this on Friday. Wait…

Oh, shit! IT IS FRIDAY!

Bri suddenly took the first clothes that got in his hands and packed his most important things (pen, paper and the book by his teacher). He still had the urge to look for his mobile phone and his favourite camera, but those things were lost in the future.  
On the street it still felt weird when he saw a restaurant full of smoking people. 

London seemed foreign to him, even if he saw this side of the city already. He missed the modern outfits, modern cars and modern way of thinking. People seemed to be much more tense those old days. Bri missed his family as well, and missed his sense of control probably the most.

Now he had to hurry to reach that bus and to not be too late at the college. He sped up and luckily got on the bus that took him right to Imperial College.   
As the ride went on, he kept forcing himself to think about the ways he could ask Mr. Henricksen about the possibilities of time-travel. He had to ask it smoothly, hypothetically only. Didn’t want to end up in an asylum. He was confused about many things but his mental stability wasn’t one of them, he knew what he’s been through.

He just had to be careful with his way of putting it.   
When he got off the bus, the university was all he could see, it was a big campus and looked quite exactly the same as it will look 30-40 years into the future.   
As he started to walk, he noticed a guy who was really familiar but he couldn’t recall his name. They had many classes together and the boy’s mother was a fire-fighter. He remembered this because he never met a female fire-fighter before or even after. He still didn’t know the kid’s name, though.

’Hey Brian’– the boy approached him. Just play it cool as Roger would.

’Hello, how are you?’

’Fine. Well, I haven’t slept much, but, you know how this is. Are you ready for the exam?’

Oh, the exam. Bri almost forgot the reason why he had to come here today. It wasn’t the time-travel talk!

’Ready as I’ll ever be’– he sighed, heading to the main gate with the short boy. 

’Well, good luck, then.’

’Good luck to you too’– Bri answered politely with a smile before the little guy turned right in the hallway. He liked to sit in the back rows, while Bri wanted to sit closest to the teacher to be able to approach him at the end easily.  
Before he could go through the door, though, he noticed some familiar faces again. Tim was standing at the end of the hallway, holding hands with a girl who Brian couldn’t see fully, but her clothes seemed really familiar to him. On her blue long dress there were little white dots in a regular pattern, with lace at the neck part. Where did he see it before? 

’Mr. May, would you mind sitting down here so we can begin the exam?’– he heard his professor, Mr. Peter Henricksen talk to him and he forgot everything else. He was never this excited before an exam.  
x x x x x x x x

The last person was leaving and Brian had been standing at his teacher’s desk for almost too long not to start fidgeting. Mr. Henricksen told the students about the next exam’s date and that he’ll share the results with them on next Monday. Brian was not worried about his results at all. It felt like doing the homework for a 12 year-old. He was Dr. Brian May for a reason. But he wouldn’t appear smug or arrogant by any means.   
He waited in silence for the last ’Have a good weekend’– before he stepped forward, feeling slightly shaky.

’So, what can I do for you, Mr. May?’– the teacher asked kindly. Brian always respected this man for being fair and very intelligent.

’Well…’– Bri started with a heavy sigh.

’If it’s about the exam, I’m sure you did well based on your activity during our classes.’– the professor announced in a kind tone, showing his appreciation for this bright student.

’Eh, no. It’s about something else.’– Bri forced his words out.

’Oh. I am all ears, then.’– the teacher seemed to be getting interested with the slightest bit of suspicion. 

’Mr. Henricksen, please…’– now or never. This was his only chance to know more.– ’Please tell me about your experiences with studying the possibility… of time travelling.’

The professor became silent for a long moment, turning quite pale.

’Time travelling?’– he asked back then, forcing himself to laugh.–’You know that it’s impossible, right, Mr. May?’  
Bri slowly slid the book on the table in front of him, looking dedicated.

’You really think that, Mr. Henricksen?’

’Oh. You’re talking about this.’– the teacher didn’t seem happy to see his own writing in front of him.

’Please just tell me how it could work… in theory.’– Bri insisted. 

The teacher waited, fidgeting with his hands nervously before he talked again.

’It was a long time ago, I was a young and hopeful man when I wrote that. Please just forget about it, Mr. May.’  
The professor turned away with that and Bri felt bad for bringing it up, but something told him that the teacher knew even more than he imagined. So he pushed.

’I need to know more about it, please, Mr. Henricksen.’

’This book almost ruined my carreer, Brian. I don’t really feel happy about seeing it again.’– his tone was now more than serious. It was almost angry and painful too.

’I figured, and I am sorry… But I need to know.’  
Brian almost started begging and the professor saw it in his eyes.

’Is there a particular reason for you to ask this?’–the old man spoke quietly, with a knowing look.

’You wouldn’t believe me. Please just look at my test paper.’– Bri was ready for this question so he made sure he took the exam as a champion.  
Mr. Henricksen looked up his paper and started to read, still blinking up at Bri for the last time. As he went on, Brian could see his eyes widen a little with each line he reached.

’Mr. May, this is… it’s not your level.’

’No it is not. I got my PhD in… 2007.’  
The professor seemed to have problems with swallowing. He was blinking a couple of times before looking back at Bri. 

’This is impossible!’– he shrieked, uncharacteristically.

’You know it isn’t.’

’But they all said it. Big names. Big professors. They made fun of me for… huh. I was right. I was damn right all this time!’– Mr. Henricksen seemed to lose his mind over this.–’Wasn’t I?’

’What were you right about, Mr. Henricksen?’– Bri felt hopeful and wanted to cry at the same time. He was winning. This was leading somewhere.

’About wormholes.’– the teacher finally said, looking deep into the eyes of his young but also quite old student. ’Come with me, Brian.’– he suddenly turned and took out a key from his pocket. Bri didn’t hesitate to go with him, as they headed for the little storage room at the other side of the classroom. The key fit in the hole perfectly and the lock clicked. Bri never saw that room before, and only Mr. Henricksen had a key to it, it was well known around the uni.  
He peeked in curiously behind his professor, but didn’t dare to step in until he was told to do it. His respect for Mr. Henricksen was still strong, after all these years.

’Come in, Mr. May’– he heard the call and went after the professor. The little room had some big cupboards to hide devices and essential parts of experiments for Henricksen’s classes. The man opened a drawer and took out something that he touched so carefully like one would touch a newborn baby. It seemed to be a camera for the first sight. When he turned to Bri, though, the guitarist’s throat went dry.

’This. This is how it began’– Mr. Henricksen started to tell him the story.–’ I was 16 and playing hide and seek outside at the hills, it was South-West from London.’  
The hills… Bri sighed.  
Wait, 16?!

’…it was stormy and darker than usual that evening’– Henricksen carried on–’And suddenly I saw something strange, like a globe-lightning. When I got closer I realized it was something else. I never studied anything like that before, but I knew that I was seeing something special. But before I could reach it, the whole thing was over. The wind was blowing madly, it swept some dust in my face. When I could look around again all I found was this thing.’–he raised the camera. Bri took a look at it and he was sure. It was not only too modern to be the product of the ’70s. It was actually HIS camera. The one he had in his hands when that strange thing happened to him on that hill.

’You know how to use it, right?’

’It… it’s mine, professor.’– his voice sounded too small even to him. The man extended his arm to give the device to it’s owner.

’I suspected that.’– the teacher was practically glowing with happiness  
.   
Bri was staring at the broken camera in his hands, feeling a shiver run through him.

’I’m, afraid it is broken.’– he said quietly.

’I always wanted to try and fix it. Now that it won’t remind me of a failure, I might just do that.’

’Mr. Henricksen?’– Bri finally collected himself enough to ask the most important question. –’I am not in my actual past, am I?’ –he took a deep breath before he continued. –’Things are almost the same as I remembered. But not actually the same. This is something else, right?’

’Yes.’– the answer was silent and simple but it took off a heavy weight from his shoulder immediately.– ’This must not be your past. Just something similar. An alternate universe. Another dimension. However you like to call it. Though nobody ever found a proof of their existance, until now.’– his words were like water in the desert for Brian’s mind. 

’So whatever happens here… it won’t effect my actual life? I can’t screw… I mean, I can’t ruin my future, right? Or somebody else’s?’– Bri corrected himself to sound more polite but he was still shaking from anticipation.

’It most certainly won’t affect your „real life” as you call it.’

’How do I get back?’

Bri’s question had Henricksen thinking. 

’I’m not sure about that. I’m really sorry, Brian. I’ll need to investigate your case more. From now on, I’ll have a lot of research to do. But I will reach out to you immediately when I find out something. Is this acceptable for you?’

’So you think I can get back, right?’

’I am quite sure about it, yes.’ 

Bri felt his eyes fill up with tears. He blinked rapidly to make them disappear. 

’Thank you, Mr. Henricksen.’

’No. I should be the one to thank you, Mr. May.’

x x x x x x x x x x 

So this was another life.  
Another chance.  
He must be here for a reason.  
And he could only think of one reason to be young again.  
His heart was hammering in his chest but for the first time in excitement and anticipation. Finally he knew where he was, and how he should go on. It filled him with the sense of control, power, peace and one more thing he couldn’t even consider before: desire.  
This was something else.   
He could have this. He could have him. And he will.  
x x x x x x x x x x  
Roger heard the knocking for the first time too, but he couldn’t really get the door because he was completely naked.  
Now that he was wearing his bathrobe, but he still was covered in little water droplets, he felt a little cold and shaky when he walked up to the entrance door of the appartment. But he had no other choice. Freddie went out to see Mary, and Bri was having that important exam he kept on talking about for weeks before he went weird and tense.   
The knocking got angrier for the second time and Rog yelled out to soothe the wild stranger’s nerves.

’I’m coming for ya, don’t break a finger!’  
He wasn’t really fond of the idea that John might be standing at the door. The silent devil already saw him in a vulnerable outfit once and it was enough. And btw he would be looking for Bri for sure, so Roger had to sit him down in the kitchen until Brian arrives and he’d have to probably even chat with him. Ugh. He shook his head with a disgusted grimace.

He didn’t hate the bassist himself. He hated the way Brian looked at him. There was a strange sparkle in his eyes ever since they met this… Deaky. It made Roger nauseous when he considered Brian being into another guy who is not him. 

Because ever since he knew him, the guitarist made him feel things he never felt before, never with anybody else. First these feelings scared Roger. He was freaked out. God, his dad would go just mad if he found out he was into boys. And he couldn’t even deny it anymore because Brian gave him goosebumps and a rapid heartbeat all the time, and he had dreams with him that turned into wet dreams by the morning. His smile was the worst of all things. It weakened the drummer, made him feel like he was naked in the middle of the street.

Speaking of being naked, Roger fastened the knot on his bathrobe and stepped up to the door. He turned the key and as the lock clicked, he wanted to reach for the doorhandle, but before that could happen, the whole thing moved out of his reach as the person on the other side tore it open, and before the drummer could even understand what the heck was going on, he felt LIPS AGAINST HIS OWN!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed part 1 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys,
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I had no life in the past weeks. Now I decided to get it back!
> 
> This chapter is short but it is FINALLY something :D I might write another one during the weekend.
> 
> I hope you won't be too disappointed because of the lack of smut :( Yes I know, I suck.
> 
> But it's all planned in my head and the boys are going to be happy and fluffy and hot when it happens, I swear :D
> 
> Well then, Happy reading <3

Brian felt thrilled and nervous at the same time. He finally made a decision about his life. Since it was not his own universe, he would not fuck up anything by telling the truth. To everyone.  
Roger could be mad at him. He might punch him for his confession. But this was something he always wanted and now he could get away with it. Unless… he has to stay here forever.  
Brian always thought that a journey could always be reversed. But Mr. Henricksen didn’t know a way to do it. Not yet, anyway. And if he went back after all? Could he look at his old friend, Roger the same way? And his wife? He’d definitely tell Anita the whole thing. She and Brian always had a secret, silent understanding and the guitarist thought that she knew about his feelings for Rog all along.  
Shit. And what if thing go just as he dreamed and he did not want to go back anymore?  
Oh no, he was thinking again. And where was the fucking bus already? He’s been standing at the bus stop for about 20 minutes and nothing happened. Some university students walked by who were really familiar to him, and an old lady left the place because she didn’t have enough patience to wait for the ride.  
Uh. 

’Brian?’– he suddenly heard his name and that exact moment knew he was screwed.  
He turned around with a lamp in his throat, but he had no other choice. He could not run… not this time. It was too late.

’Chrissie!’– he faked a greeting tone that people usually do when meeting an ex, and realized he was not in the 2000s anymore. She was not yet his ex, and so that this voice was not what should be aproppriate. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to the girl’s shoes with embarrassment.–’Em. Hi.’

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Roger’s eyes widened to an impossible size while the misterious attacker kept on kissing him. His sight wasn’t perfect from a close distance like that, but he immediately realized that the person biting his lower lip was not the long haired guitarist he wished for so badly. It was the other one.

’Uhm! Fuck, John! What the hell?!’– he shrieked, shoving the younger boy away by gripping his shoulders.

’Oh no…’– the bass guitarist muttered as he slowly opened his eyes, turning into a dark shade of crimson. The he froze in the doorway and just kept blinking at the shocked drummer.

’You’re not saying anythin’?! What the fuck were you thinking?’

’You should not have been here. Freddie told me you were going to meet your mother.’

’Yes, I am… in the afternoon.’

’Oh.’  
Another long moment of silence descended upon them. John started to fidget with the hem of his coat. Roger grew more and more frustrated by the minute.

’So you wanted to kiss Fred?!’– he forced out another question in a really high and annoyed tone.

’Yes.’– John silently nodded.

’How the fuck did this happen?’

’Well we were… talking. Yesterday. He ran into me and he was upset. It just… happened. He kissed me and I hesitated. He told me to come over when I made up my mind.’

’Made up your… what? Freddie is not gay!’– Roger’s temple got wrinkled as his brows rose with confusion. ’… or is he?’

’Well… ’– the younger guy wanted to reply, but Roger raised a finger to shut him up.

’So WHY did you kiss ME?! You must have seen me opening the door!’

’My eyes were closed.’

’WHY?!’

’…I was nervous.’

Oh my fucking God. This is going to be a long-ass day.

’Ah, come in. I’m freezing my naked butt off with the door open…’

** ** ** ** ** ** **

’Brian where the hell have you been? I was calling and trying to reach you for DAYS!’  
Chrissie seemed very angry with him and she had a reason, really. It was Bri who avoided her. And although he decided to tell the truth from now on, he couldn’t bring himself to just blurt it out to her in a crowded bus stop. And she didn’t look like the person that would listen.

’I was worried and now I’m just mad at you. You could have told me something. It’s like you don’t even care anymore!’  
Well, he had a reason to avoid her. He had to learn, he just had a very difficult exam. His eyes travelled up her form to reach her eyes and finally Bri knew what he could say when one little thing clicked in his mind suddenly. Blue. Dotted. Dress. With lace at the neck part.  
A flashing image popped up in his mind from just before the exam and realization hit him like the freaking bus.

’You… it was you. Holding hands with Tim.’– he muttered, a little shaken but more like surprised.  
The girl’s mouth fell open, and her eyes filled with panic. 

’W-what?’

The bus finally arrived and people started to flood it through the little doors.

’I saw you two in the hallway of the uni. Holding hands. Since wh…’– Brian wanted to ask, but he realized that he did not really care. A slight smile crossed his face as he thought about the situation. He didn’t have to leave her and break her heart. Because in this universe her heart did not actually belong to him.–’I hope you’ll be happy with him, Chrissie.’– Bri gave her the kindest, most relieved smile before turning to get on the bus. The girl grabbed his arm so he looked back at her.

’Bri, please talk to me! I didn’t mean… I am sorry!– her eyes were now filled with tears, so Bri waved for the bus driver to go on without him. He fished out a tissue for the weeping girl and he told her not to worry.

’I am not mad at you. I swear.’

’But… I don’t understand.’

’The thing is… that I finally do. I am in love with a man.’

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Roger was sitting on the couch, keeping a distance from the bass guitarist just to be on the safe side. He was still wearing nothing but his bathrobes. The silence was always awkward between them, but John didn’t seem to mind. 

’You know, you kissed back for a moment.’– the shy boy noted quietly.

’What?!’– Roger snapped again. This felt like an emotional rollercoaster.

’You did. So who did you expect me to be?’

’Woah, okay, Dick! You can stay here until Fred comes back, but I don’t need to tell you…’

’Deaky.’

’What?!’

’It’s Deaky. Not Dick.’

Roger took a shaky breath to calm himself before he would punch the fucker in the face.

’I think you are in love with Brian. Am I right?’– John pushed kindly.

Now he really WAS gonna punch him…

’That’s what I’m telling him for years.’– It was Freddie who suddenly arrived, and neither of the boys noticed him coming through the door. –’And you know what? I’ve had enough. So listen now, Blondie. That moron is totally head over heels for you too. He told me some days ago.’

Roger didn’t know if he should cry, laugh or jump out of the window. He made the most confused face you could ever imagine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get-togethers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet Darlings. Thanks to Mr. Taron Egerton and his Rocketman movie I found my inspiration again and I realized I should be doing what makes me happiest.
> 
> And that is writing and not abandoning the story that brought me more Kudos than I could imagine (and hopefully some joyful moments for you Guys).
> 
> So here I am after months with chapter 10, hope you still like it.
> 
> I'm not saying it is my best chapter but this is the beginning of the finale. 2 more to go.
> 
> Happy reading <3

Mr. Henricksen went to the garage for a smaller screwdriver. The back side of the camera was still on and it was secured with the smallest screws the professor ever saw. If he looked into it from the side he could see that a part of it was burnt. This enormous discovery fueled something in him no hot top sexy woman ever could. Not even his sweet wife, who was yelling for his attention for more than 5 minutes.

’Peter, I’m serious! It’s going to be dead cold and I can throw it right out! What the hell are you doing here anyway?’

’Where is the little box, Anne?’– he asked in a hurry. 

’Little box? With your repairing tools?’

’YES! You saw it?’

’No, not these days.’

’SHIT!’

’What is it, Peter? I’m starting to worry about you. You haven’t even brought the newspaper inside when you came home, though on the first page there is something about a meteor-shower. You used to love these…’

’Meteor-shower?’– the professor’s head shot up with a confused expression.

’Yes, the Geminids. It’s starting tomorrow, if I remember correctly. Aren’t you going to meet up with Greg and Thomas this time to watch it?’

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

Brian found the door open so he walked inside. He was determined, pumped up with energy and ready to have the most frightening conversation of his life with a certain blonde hot drummer, so it confused him to no end when he didn’t find a single person at home. No-one was greeting him with a cup of tea, no random sounds of laughter or music could be heard. He even found Freddie’s door closed like it was in the morning.   
Well, he had to wait, then. But waiting seemed to be the hardest part of this. His mind kept playing the scene and each time it was a different one, but things never went right in any of them. Roger would punch him, hate him, think of him as a weirdo, he would lose their friendship, he would say he was not ready, or would just cry. But the worst scene was where Roger actually reciprocated his feelings, because Bri would absolutely freeze then. He didn’t even dare to think it over, too afraid to ruin his hopes by discovering more problems.   
He put on some water on the gas to make tea for himself and sat down.   
So Chrissie and Tim.  
He wondered if this happened in his ’real life’ as well. That could have been an exit for him. But it was too late to consider it, and he always felt bad if he thought about not having his children, because he loved them dearly.  
By this time they might think he killed himself if time went on without him in his dimension. They always feared he would do that. Sometimes Brian also feared the same thing. He should have told them he loved them one more time. Just in case he’d never get back…  
As these thoughts hit him, a strange strangled sound reached his ears as well. Odd. Freddie would be out in the kitchen if he was home, or at least he would sing and make a lot of noise. And his door was never actually closed since Bri arrived here. But the sound definitely came from that direction.  
Brian walked up to the door but waited before he knocked. As he stood close, he absolutely heard some movement from inside, but no real human voices, probably some humming.  
The guitarist’s first thought was a burglar, so he forgot about politeness and without knocking he tore the door open just to find a snogging pair of boys sitting side by side on the bed.   
He could only blink fast to process the sight of Freddie and Deaky making out, then jumping apart as they heard the intruder.

’Fucking hell, Darling. My… my poor heart.– Fred tried to catch his breath, John didn’t say a word just blushed furiously.

’Freddie… eh… I’m sorry. Really. I wasn’t even here…’– Brian finally found the gentleman in himself and after apologizing he closed the door and stepped away, still surprised to find his best friends kissing.  
A small smile was forming on his face and he went back to his tea, when Freddie approached him. The singer was never nervous, well, he never showed it but now he looked like he was struggling to find the words.

’So should I say that you were right?’– he finally asked, a little cynically.

’What?’– Bri almost forgot about their conflict and that he acted like a jerk with Freddie. ’No, absolutely not. I am sorry for being an ass, actually. I didn’t mean to hurt you.’

’Looks like you needed to hurt me, because… Because I’d never have been honest to myself otherwise.’– Fred shrugged and smiled slightly, revealing his front teeth. Bri reciprocated the smile and pet Freddie’s arm twice friendly. 

’So… you two?’

’Don’t jump to conclusions, Dear. I’m not marrying him yet. But I might have to talk to Mary about this…’

’I just did. I mean, not Mary. I… told Chrissie.’

’My Holy… and how did she react?’– Freddie’s eyes grew very wide with curiosity.

’She said ’okay’, turned away and left. But a little before that she admitted that she was involved with Tim. So, touché.’

’Oh, no, Tim? Fuck me!’– the singer giggled and it made Bri laugh as well. ’By the way, you missed your Romeo by just a couple of minutes. He went to meet his mother.’

’Hm, too bad. But I think I can wait a little longer.’

’You have waited too long’– Fred points out and he still doesn’t really have any idea how long.  
Brian remembers that he decided to tell Fred about the whole thing too, but… not like this. A crazy bandmate would scare Deaky away for sure, so he will wait with that too.

’Freddie, I… I want to talk to you about something. Just, not now. Go back to Deaky and have fun. Just remind me if I forgot later, okay?’

’There is more? I thought I knew everything about you, Darling!’

’You’ll be surprised.’

 

After a couple of hours that he spent doing absolutely nothing, Brian decided it was time for a walk to clear his head. He was nervous and fidgety, he even started biting his nails which he generally never did. Roger would be home soon so Brian had to pull himself together.  
And he really wanted to do that, but whenever he was this nervous he automatically became a clumsy pile of mess too.   
This is how he missed a step and fell from the last two stairs and he stepped in dog poop immediately as he left the building. Not long after he reached the corner the rain started to pour as well, so everything seemed fucked up at the moment.  
When a bright white car almost ran him over he decided to give up. He should just freaking go home and drown himself in another tea, he thought to himself lying on the wet ground, feeling a slight pain in his hipbone when he heard the yelling right from the car.

’Are you alright, Bri?!’– a shiver ran up him as he turned his head and not from the cold. It was Roger rushing out of the back seat, his mother at the steering wheel still in shock.   
Oh, shit.

’Yes, I’m okay! Don’t worry about me, Mrs. Taylor!’– he tried even to smile at her, his attempt failed and it became a snarl. 

’Just go, Mom. I’ll take care of him.’– Roger instructed his blonde mother and ran up to his best friend to help him up. Bri could still process the white car leaving before a special beautiful pair of blue eyes appeared right in front of him, awfully close to his face. 

’Sure you’re okay? Can you stand?’

’Hi Rog.’ – he felt the drummer’s soft touch on his arms –even though he had some layers on –and his voice came out weak. This was the moment he had been waiting for all day. Or all his life?

’Hey. Shit, this is not going to stop –Roger looked around and frowned as the rain started to soak through his clothes. –’I hate being wet.’

Brian would have thought of something dirty if he wasn’t so mesmerised by his crush leaning so close as he helped him up. When their eyes met again, the drummer suddenly felt it too.

’Don’t you think we should… ehm… Bri…’– he fell silent slowly, looking a little confused as the guitarist stared right into his soul. His gaze shifted from Brian’s eyes to his soft lips that Bri just bit in anticipation.   
The tall boy felt a shiver all over himself again and he took a deep breath to steady himself before he knew it wouldn’t work anymore.   
Suddenly he just couldn’t care anymore about the people walking by, or the rain and the cold, or the slight pressing pain in his hip, or anything else and he slammed his lips against Rogers’ and kissed the life out of him.   
The blonde stood there frozen, but didn’t pull away. It felt like Bri was poking a wall with a stick so he grew kind of uncertain and slowly parted from Rog with panic in his eyes. The shorter one just stood there, still with the confused frown on his face, his beautiful face looking even more gorgous with wet hair.

’You’re not saying anything?!’– Bri finally started talking, but his voice sounded like a squeak. He was on the edge of freaking out. 

Roger gulped and his eyebrows drew in closer, tilting his head a little uncomprehendingly before he said:

’What a fucking idiot I was…’– then all of a sudden he reached out with a strong grip on Brian’s neck and yanked him flush against himself, finally reciprocating the kiss. This time it was perfect. As the two of them melted against eachother, gripping at the other’s soaked clothes, panting in eachother’s mouths, feeling nothing of the cold around them.   
It lasted only for moments but they felt like it was a lifetime, something that will stay with them forever.  
Bri then felt Roger grin into their kiss and he slowly pulled away for air.  
’Hhhhm… what?’– he tried to speak.

’What the fuck were you doing out here besides almost getting hit by my mom’s car?’

’Well, it was not… intentional.’– Bri smiled at him and leaned his forhead against the drummer’s. ’I was waiting for you and I… was nervous.’

’No shit. You are a fucking mess when you are nervous.’

’Just look at the back of my pants…’– he gestured towards a patch of mud on himself and the cold feeling of being wet at winter started to creep inside his mind. He shuddered.

’Don’t think I’m not looking at it constantly’– came the sassy reply and Brian’s shaking mixed with his laughter. –’Come, let’s go home or you’ll freeze that sweet ass of yours!’

Happy. That’s how he felt. He waited for so long to feel that way and he never expected that it would be a very cold wet and slightly painful sensation while being of course just awesome when his crush of a lifetime held his hand on the street.

 

’I broke up with Chrissie.’– he managed to say when they already saw the building of their home, sounding quite casual.

’Really?! Uh shit, Bri. I’m sorry… I mean… No, I’m not that sorry.’

’Yeah I know.’ –they both grinned. 

’Was it me?’ – Rog asked back automatically while knowing the answer for sure. His expression changed when he heard another answer.

’She was fucking Tim.’– Bri shrugged.

’What?! No shit! Wow, really?!’ – he wrinkled his pretty temple while frowning so hard –I can’t believe… what bastard! I mean Tim. God, I introduced them.   
’You realize that I didn’t really care that much, right?’

’Really?’– Roger looked at him suggestively. –’And why not?’

’Hah. You’re such a self centered twat. I’m not going to say it.’– Bri shook his head with a laugh.

’Say it. Say it or you don’t get to shag me… Uh-umm. Not even a little.’

’I still love you when you’re mean.’

’So you are THIS desperate!’ –the bastard grinned at him wickedly. –’Who is that bloke at our entrance door?’

 

XxxxxxxxX

Mr. Henricksen felt more excited than on his wedding day. He looked up Brian’s address from his student’s notebook in a hurry and immediately drove through the city to talk to him.  
He found the building but wasn’t sure which button to push on the intercom since there was no ’May’ written on any label. He tried some which had no name attached but without luck, and the neighbours couldn’t even tell him which flat belonged to Brian May. That’s when he heard a familiar voice.

’Mr. Henricksen?’

’Thank God!’– the prof panted, realizing he forgot to breathe in the last couple of moments. It was Brian and another boy his age, both soaked to their skins and slightly shaking.

’Are you alright, Mr. Henricksen?’– Brian narrowed his eyes at him with worry, taking out his key to let the prof and themselves in.

’I’m sorry for intruding this late, but trust me, Mr. May, it is important. Uh, nice to meet you, Mr…?’

’Taylor.’ – Roger added moodily. He didn’t really plan to let go of Brian’s hand tonight.  
’Come upstairs, professor. I’m making you a tea.’ –Bri offered, but then Henricksen waved it off and took out a newspaper from his pocket.

’I don’t mean to intrude, really’ –Rog nodded –’But you have to see this.’– he shoved the paper into the guitarist’s hand. –’The Geminids. This was the time I found the camera when I was a teenager.’

’Yes, I know. It was the time I…’– Brian looked at Roger from the corner of his eyes getting a little nervous. But he luckily didn’t have to finish the sentence.

’Exactly!’ – Henricksen said with excitement. – ’And this is going to repeat. Tomorrow.’

’Tomorrow?’

’Yes. If you want to go home, Mr. May, this is your chance!’

**Author's Note:**

> I am living for your comments! :D


End file.
